Comunicación
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñeta] "Sukki" ¿Había escuchado mal? Seguro que era eso porque, ¿quién demonios era Sukki y por qué su novio lo nombraba cuando estaban juntos?


********Disclaimer:********************Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate.

Muy buenas, gente. Después de luchar contra la falta de inspiración, el poco tiempo (que te puede arrebatar la vida social y el colegio. Maldito colegio), además de las pocas ganas que últimamente he tenido por andar un poco más cansada de lo usual, pude terminar el premio de **Souta-kun** -tira confeti-, ¡muchas felicidades, linda! Gracias también por siempre estar comentando mis historias y darme ánimos para continuar. Ojala este pequeño detallito (que he hecho con amor) sea de tu agrado. He usado la situación que me has dicho, linda. De nuevo: muchas felicidades por haber adivinado la letra.

A los demás, también muchas gracias por entrar a leer y ojala les guste.

* * *

><p><span><strong>¿Comunicación?<strong>

En sus oídos podía escuchar el coro de la canción mientras con el lápiz que tenía en su mano derecha se encargaba de seguir el ritmo dando suaves golpes contra el cuaderno. En la hoja frente a él se encontraba la ecuación que debería estar realizando, pero no tenía muchas ganas; había hecho cinco anteriormente y no estaba mal un descansando. La espalda comenzaba a dolerle pero realmente no tenía ganas de levantarse de la silla del escritorio y tirarse en su cama. No, por ahora estaba bien en su lugar.

Además su cama estaba ocupada.

Tsukishima giró el rostro lo menos posible y por el rabillo del ojo lanzó una mirada hacia su derecha. Ahí, sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared se encontraba Yamaguchi haciendo nada más que perder el tiempo (en realidad estaba leyendo, pero eso podía hacerlo perfectamente en su casa así que era obvio que se encontraba ahí perdiendo el tiempo hasta que terminara de estudiar y comenzaría una ridícula charla sobre alguna cosa).

«Debería irse a su casa», pensó con flojera todavía dando ritmos con el lápiz. Aunque su presencia no le molestaba pero se estaba haciendo tarde. Bien, sí él seguía ahí después de que terminara la hora lo más probable es que se quedara a dormir (podría parecer muy indiferente pero le preocupaba que le ocurriera algo cuando volvía a su casa solo por lo noche).

Yamaguchi frunció el ceño en concentración mientras leía ávidamente palabra tras palabra y pasaba la página con suma delicadeza. Aquel libro lo había pedido prestado en cuanto llegó a su casa y se dio cuenta que estaba estudiando (porque después de todo no podía echarlo así como así, había hecho todo el recorrido para visitarlo). Era gracioso los gestos que hacía conforme las situaciones que se encontraba leyendo; arrugaba la nariz, la comisura de sus labios se elevaban levemente, sus labios se movían por un puchero que intentaba aguantar, sus ojos parecían brillar, su ceño se endurecía o se relajaba.

Todos esos detalles eran algo exquisito de observar.

Tsukishima volvió la vista al cuaderno y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo: las ecuaciones. No tenía por qué estar pensando cursilerías a esa hora, solo debía concentrarse en los números y que los signos no quedaran mal puestos (no le daban ganas de que todo el ejercicio se encontrara malo porque puso un signo negativo en vez de positivo al principio cuando despejó).

Yamaguchi, en su lugar, bajó el libro y terminó observando intensamente a Tsukishima. Se veía tan concentrado que llegaba a ser encantador, además de que llevaba puesta una sudadera que dejaba al descubierto su cuello blanquecino (le encantaba verlo y tocarlo). Cerró el objeto que tenía entre sus manos y lo dejó a un lado, para luego acercarse hasta la orilla y mirar más tiempo al rubio. Se veía demasiado concentrado…

Pero quería hablar con él.

De pronto sentía una necesidad demasiado fuerte de abrazarlo y besarlo. No podía tenerlo tan cerca de él y quedarse de brazos cruzados, seguramente Tsukki se molestaría porque lo desconcentrara cuando se encontraba estudiando (podía ser muy quisquilloso con esas cosas, por eso se ponía audífonos como si fuera una advertencia de "NO me hables") pero no podía aguantarse más. Había estado todo el día a su lado en la escuela y actuando normal, ahora que tenían un tiempo para ellos sólo deseaba un contacto de labios y sería feliz el resto del año.

Yamaguchi sonrió, completamente decidido a molestarlo (había que tener coraje para hacer algo así porque Tsukki podía tener un mal genio de mil demonios cuando quería) y entonces tomó aire para luego llamarlo:

—Tsukki.

En el silencio de la habitación podía escuchar la música que el rubio estaba escuchando y que éste ni si quiera volteaba a verlo.

No lo había oído.

El castaño bajó los hombros por la desesperación pero no se dio por vencido:

—Tsukki —todavía no lo escuchaba—. Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki… mírame —Yamaguchi comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿por qué tenía que escuchar la música tan alto? ¿Qué pasaba con sus tímpanos? Estaba a poco y nada de quedar completamente sordo si seguía así.

El rubio, mientras tanto, seguía concentrado en los números y anotaba unos cuantos todavía escuchando la melodía, pero había algo que lo estaba desconcentrando; Tsukishima estaba seguro de haber sentido a Yamaguchi hablar, pero no podía comprender completamente qué debido a la música. Entonces, cuando la canción había terminado (dando paso para la siguiente) alcanza a escuchar parte de sus palabras y lo único que capta es: "Sukki".

Lo único que Tsukishima pudo pensar fue un: «¿Ah? ¿Quién es "Sukki"?», mientras fruncía notablemente el ceño, se quitaba los audífonos y se volteaba hacia un notablemente sorprendido Yamaguchi, quien estaba sentado más cerca de él ahora.

—¿Quién es Sukki? —inquirió sin darle más vueltas al asunto, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente serio y venenoso para hacer que Yamaguchi diera un salto en su lugar, además de ladear la cabeza por culpa de la duda que lo había invadido. El rubio se veía todavía con el ceño fruncido y ese semblante el cual nadie tenía nunca ganas de soportar, claramente como si tuviera un letrero pegado en la frente que dictara: "Aléjate de mí o las pagaras".

Yamaguchi no estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero al menos había captado su atención.

Dejando su nerviosismo a un lado (porque los novios no deberían estar nerviosos el uno con el otro, ¿cierto?), enderezó la espalda y dio su mejor sonrisa amable, aunque Tsukki seguía con su semblante serio eso no lo detuvo. Carraspeó y se armó de valor para pedir su petición, era mejor ir al punto de una buena vez antes de que éste se aburriera de esperar a que hablara y continuara con sus tareas:

—¿M... me das un beso? —murmuró tan bajo que a penas y se le había entendido. De hecho no estaba muy seguro sí esas palabras habían salido de su boca o no. Por aquello volvió a carraspear y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier punto en la habitación; los casi inexistentes posters, los muchos libros bien ordenados, los cajones, la ventana con las persianas cerradas—¿Entonces… sí? —susurró de nuevo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas a mirarlo directamente.

«Vamos, sostenle la mirada. Solo es Tsukki», pensó para darse ánimos.

Yamaguchi apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y con las mejillas ardiendo por culpa del nerviosismo (y la presión de tener a alguien observándote fijamente), se dio cuenta que Tsukki seguía igual que antes. Claramente con una pequeña chispa de duda brillando en sus orbes y con los labios apretados en una línea de inexpresividad.

Cuando el castaño pensó que era el fin del mundo; Tsukki le soltaría alguna clase de insulto que podría con él por el resto de la hora, sintió una presión repentina lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarlo y hacer que cayera de espaldas sobre el suave colchón. No tuvo tiempo de soltar alguna queja cuando una fuerte presión en sus labios se hizo presente, arrebatando toda clase de pensamientos (además de su alma, de paso) en un solo segundo.

Tsukishima lo besaba con tanta ferocidad que pensó que le mordería los labios, pero no, realmente era una ferocidad tierna.

Y cuando se separó para tomar aire (sintiendo al instante la humedad en sus labios y como estos se hinchaban por la acción anterior) se dio cuenta del extraño brillo que había en los ojos de su novio. Tsukishima no encontraba alguna frase convincente (y de película) que pudiera soltar sin parecer un completo estúpido, así que lo único que se lo ocurrió decir que se escuchara más o menos normal fue un:

—Hoy te quedas aquí —Simple y efectivo, una orden que parecía cotidiana en él.

Yamaguchi no alcanzó a asentir cuando quien estaba sobre él volvió a atacar sus labios y luego su cuello.

Todo eso mientras el cuaderno de matemáticas, con las ecuaciones, yacía olvidado en la mesa del escritorio.

* * *

><p><strong><span>.<span>**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
